Recuerdos
by Saturno
Summary: Era una señora un poco mayor, tendría 60 ó 65 años, grandes ojos marrones, una piel muy, muy blanca, y poco sentido del equilibrio. Todos comentaban que era demasiado solitaria para su edad; no tenía marido ni nada conocido.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos (excepto los que no os suene para nada), son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: Hola... ¿qué tal?...Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió hace un año, y escribí el primer capítulo. Pero nunca me había atrevido a publicarla...¡¡Espero que os guste!!**

**Aviso: Renesme no existe, la historia se me ocurrió antes de leerme Breaking Down, así que es como si todo lo que pasara en el último libro no hubiera ocurrido.**

Aquel fin de semana Guido y Anna se iban a ir de viaje y no tenían con quién dejar a su hija, Thesa. Ella era una niña de 14 años, morena, alta de ojos claros y piel muy, muy blanca. Los ojos los había sacado de su padre y el mal genio...también. Anna y Guido estuvieron barajando una gran cantidad de posibilidades, que si dejarlos con Jessica, con Charlotte...pero al final habían decidido dejarla con la Sra. Swann, su vecina.

Era una señora un poco mayor, tendría 60 ó 65 años, grandes ojos marrones, una piel muy, muy blanca, y poco sentido del equilibrio. Todos comentaban que era demasiado solitaria para su edad; no tenía marido ni nada conocido, solo una vez al mes, un grupo de gente muy joven iba a visitarla, estaba con ella toda la tarde y luego se iba, luego también iba a verla un hombre, este con más frecuencia que los otros, quizás 2 veces al mes, pero eso no aportaba datos. También se decía que era siniestra, que era mejor no estar con ella, que seguro que tenía un pasado oscuro y hasta muchos afirmaban que estaba chiflada, pero Anna no los creía. En los tres meses que ella llevaba viviendo allí, Bella (así se llamaba la mujer) había sido muy agradable, y nunca les había puesto ninguna pega a la hora de hacerse cargo de su casa, de sus plantas, o incluso de Thesa por una noche, así que supuso que tanto a ella como a su hija les daría igual, pero se equivocó.

Resultó ser justo el fin de semana de la fiesta del colegio de Charlotte, la mejor amiga de Thesa, a la que su hija, por supuesto pensaba acudir...Entonces fue cuando empezó la discusión, que si su madre no la quería, que no le importaba su felicidad, y que no pensaba pasar un fin de semana entero precioso con una vieja chalada como era Bella.

Esa falta de respeto en boca de su hija a Ana le llegó al alma, y por eso, y solo por eso, la castigó a ir a casa de esa "vieja chiflada", para pedirle si por favor, podía pasar con ella el fin de semana.

-¡Mamá!, en serio, ¿por qué me haces esto?- preguntó una enfadada Thesa.

-Thesa, se acabó, estoy harta de tus estupideces, ¡vas a ir a casa de Bella y punto!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porqué soy tu madre, y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!- y con esto la conversación concluyó, y el viaje hasta la manzana siguiente se hizo en un silencio incómodo.

Cuando llamaron a su puerta, Bella la abrió para encontrarse una imagen poco conmovedora: Anna y Thesa la esperaban en el umbral, sobre la alfombrilla en la que ponía "Welcome" descansaba una maleta, y Thesa con los ojos llorosos miraba hacia cualquier parte que no fuera su madre o la "vieja" de su vecina. Para intentar romper el hielo, Bella susurró algo como:

- ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿qué tal todo?, ¿deseáis algo?...

- Bueno...te quería pedir un favor, Bella, pero preferiría que fuera dentro... ¿no te importa que pasemos?- preguntó una Anna muy cortada, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un trabajo horroroso para evitar cruzarle la cara a su hija, que ni la había saludado...

- Por supuesto que podéis, vamos entrad, entrad...

Era la primera vez que Thesa entraba en aquella casa, y muy a su pesar, le encantó. No olía a repollo (cosa a la que se había imaginado que olería), la pared no tenía flores impresas de cincuenta años de antigüedad, no había cartas ni jarrones por todas partes...Todo lo contrario, era una casa decorada con mucho gusto, y, tenía una gran cantidad de marcos de fotos... ¿quiénes serían los de éstos? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía lo que veía, que la asombraba y la intrigaba a la vez: en la mayoría de las fotos salían las mismas personas. Pero le llamó sobre todo una la atención, era de 6 personas muy curiosas:

Parecían tener todas entre 17 y 19 años, todas eran extremadamente pálidas y muy, muy guapas... ¿qué tendría aquella gente en relación con su vecina solitaria, fea y más bien bajita?, si te fijabas bien eran cinco personas maravillosas y una que tenía un poco de peor pinta, sería Bella. Había dos chicas, una era una rubia despampanante, guapísima, no se la veía feliz, al contrario que los demás en la foto. Luego había otra chica, un poco más bajita, aunque igual de imponente, era morena y parecía de porcelana, muy, muy delicada; agarraba a la que parecía ser Bella por la derecha, a su lado había un chico (al lado de la chica morena, no de Bella), que la cogía con ternura...¿hermanos?... NO. Al lado de este estaba un chico ENORME que agarraba a la rubia con algo parecido a suavidad, aunque dudaba que ése supiera que era eso, este chico estaba en un extremo.

En el otro extremo estaba él. Era el chico más guapo de toda la foto, y a su vez de todos los que había visto en su vida. Tenía pelo cobrizo despeinado maravilloso, y unos ojos topacios... ¡qué ojos!, esos ojos si que eran expresivos, expresaban sentimientos, muchos, eran imposibles de definir: amor, alegría, felicidad, era algo parecido a ¡por fin!, pero... ¿por fin qué?, se fijó mejor, agarraba la mano de la supuesta Bella como si de Gollum se tratase, parecía marcando su territorio, era solo suya y de nadie más. La quería, y al ver los ojos de su vecina en aquella foto, Thesa descubrió, que ella también le amaba a él.

Pero toda esta tesis se desvaneció cuando su madre la agarró el brazo, se disponían a entrar en el salón. Miró a Bella, también se había quedado mirando la foto... ¿se habría dado cuenta de sus pensamientos?, ¿le diría algo?, pero no, no pasó nada, su única respuesta fue una sonrisa amplia y clara, era una sonrisa sincera.

Bella invitó a ambas, madre e hija, a sentarse en el sofá, y ahí fue cuando empezó el verdadero calvario para Anna:

- Bella, te quería pedir un favor...

- Por supuesto, pídeme lo que quieras- Bella intentaba parecer agradable, le caía bien aquella mujer, hacía lo que podía por su hija, y ésta era...era una chica de quince años.

- Pues mira, a Guido y a mí nos ha salido un compromiso este fin de semana , es algo muy importante, y no hemos podido cambiarlo, era para preguntarte si...- Era demasiado difícil...

-Si podía quedarme con Thesa este fin de semana- la interrumpió Bella, para suerte de Anna- Por supuesto que podría, no habrá ningún problema...

-¡¡GRACIAS!! ¿No te importaría?, ¿en serio?...Te lo agradezco mucho, Bella. – dijo mientras miraba fugazmente a su hija, la dejaba en buenas manos.

Entonces Thesa se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer, ya estaba decidido, no iba a ir a la fiesta de Drover. Mientras pensaba esto, una idea surgió en su cabeza, relacionada con Bella y su misterioso pasado....

- Bueno pues Anna no te preocupes, todo irá bien, vosotros iros tranquilos, que Thesa y yo estaremos fenomenal.- decía Bella desde la puerta de su casa mientras movía la mano de un lado al otro a modo de despedida.


End file.
